


The Diary Of Yuzu Kurosaki

by amazinglion29



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Holocaust, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Nursing, happy end, kinda angsty, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglion29/pseuds/amazinglion29
Summary: September 17, 1939...I begged the officer to spare my brother, but he only glared at me in turn. His gaze was so piercing that I froze like a deer in headlights. Then, with one of the coldest voices I have ever heard, he told me, “Children, especially young women, who are in their right state of mind would never question the authority of the government.” Then, he pummeled the hilt of his zanpakuto at my jaw, sending me tumbling to the ground with a cry of pain. I felt the warm blood rush into my mouth and I tasted the iron in it as it did.





	The Diary Of Yuzu Kurosaki

May 17, 1939

My name is Yuzu Kurosaki and I just got this diary for my 11th birthday today from my goofy father. My twin sister Karin got a soccer ball, which isn’t too much of a surprise because of her fondness of the sport. Even though we’re twins, our looks and personality vastly contrast. We both have short hair, but her hair is black and mine is a light brown. Her eyes are blue like the ocean and mine are a chocolate brown color. She has the personality of a tomboy and isn’t all that fond of anything girly. I take a lot after our deceased mother. I’m cheerful all the time and I always like to help out in the clinic our father owns. I’ve taken on all of the household chores as well. I have a brother who’s five years older than I am. His name is Ichigo and he doesn’t really look like everyone else in the family. He has bright orange hair, not a burnt blonde, and has chocolate brown eyes like me. He always seems to be in a foul mood, but he slips a smile at us every now and then. Uh, I’ve never had a diary before, so I guess this is where I’ll be ending the entry.

September 1, 1939

I sat in Ichi-nii’s arms for most of the day, crying. Karin-nee says she wasn’t bothered by it, but that’s not what I see. I can see it in her actions, by the way her fingers fidget towards Ichi-nii, by the way her face scrunched up with the deafening explosions, by the way her eyes darkened and looked haunted as she stared out of our splintering window, that she was absolutely mortified.

My heart was, and still is, thudding inside of my chest. It was like a hand was squeezing it so hard that it was about to burst. My body shook in my brother’s grasp and I had cried out every time some sort of explosion resounded. My hands were over my ears, pressing against my skull as I pleaded loudly for all of the fighting to stop. My whole body felt like it was on fire and fear stabbed at me with a burning hot branding iron.

A war had begun right in the middle of Karakura Town. I was scared, and I knew otou-san (my father) could see it. He had tried to comfort each of his children by doing something goofy, but it hardly worked.

I feel like my whole world is crumbling under the claws of the gods. What had any of us done to deserve something like this?

September 17, 1939

Ichi-nii had been chosen for the draft today. When they barged into the over-populated clinic and ordered Ichi-nii to pack a few necessities, I couldn’t help but start crying. And since I started crying, the distressed soldiers that Karin-nee, otou-san, and I were healing began to cry out as well. Their wails sounded as if they were the ones losing a brother; pain filled and horrified.

I begged the officer to spare my brother, but he only glared at me in turn. His gaze was so piercing that I froze like a deer in headlights. Then, with one of the coldest voices I have ever heard, he told me, “Children, especially young women, who are in their right state of mind would never question the authority of the government.” Then, he pummeled the hilt of his zanpakuto at my jaw, sending me tumbling to the ground with a cry of pain. I felt the warm blood rush into my mouth and I tasted the iron in it as it did.  
Ichi-nii and Karin-nee called out my name when I fell. I had spit some of the blood on the ground and I spent my last night with my brother in his arms. I wanted to be as close to him as possible before he’d become too far out of reach.

April 1, 1939

It’s been a couple of weeks since Ichi-nii left us, and once again I had been separated from family. When they came in for us, I was treating a wounded soldier. I believe his name was Uryu, and he was a really nice man. He’d been slashed across his chest by a zanpakuto a couple of towns over. Thankfully the fighting had moved elsewhere, but it left a large toll on Karakura town. All of the buildings had been damaged in one way or another. The stench of rotting bodies and volcanic smoke plagued the air. Luckily though, the clinic had come out of it almost unscathed and I was able to convince otou-san to start helping me with the wounded.

I was in the middle of stitching up Uryu’s injury when they forced everyone out into the streets. I grabbed this diary and held onto it with as they shoved us outside. They began dividing everyone, sometimes asking for the age of some of the women. But when they reached me, Karin-nee and otou-san, they pushed me and Karin-nee to the other side of the street and away from otou-san. Karin-nee and I held onto each other tightly, trembling in each other’s hold. Only when they had loaded us up onto the back of military S.U.V.’s did I realize we were being separated from otou-san.

Karin-nee seemed to realize it too, for she jumped out of the S.U.V. recklessly and began to try to reach our otou-san. I cried for Karin-nee to come back, and fear pulsed through me when one of the soldiers picked her up. He brought her back, throwing her inside and told us one more thing before shutting the doors.

“You are too young to die.”

April 5, 1939

They loaded us onto trains a couple of nights ago. Karin-nee and I were stuck in our nurses uniforms and tennis shoes, along with our nurses robes. They were stained with blood and it made me feel dirty, but it was better than what some of the others had. Karin-nee and I promised each other that we would stay close and never leave each other's side. So ever since we entered the rickety train, our hands had been firmly clasped together and we sat so close to each other that I was practically sitting in her lap.

Karin-nee also protected me, something I had never been able to do for her because I never turned into a tomboy like she did. Right now, with all of these young perverted boys around us, I’m grateful that she’s here to protect me.

April 9, 1939

I made a new friend on the train today. She came over to Karin-nee and I and introduced herself as Rukia Kuchiki. He had shoulder length black hair that was slightly untamed and ocean blue eyes that still held hope. She became the light of our heavily darkened world, for she joked around and got both Karin-nee and I to smile after we hadn’t done so in over a month. I’m really glad that I met Kuchiki-san, because the air around her makes me feel like there is something I can hope for in the future.

April 30, 1939

Kuchiki-san and I made a bet today. The winner of the bet would be treated to dinner by the loser when all of this was over. Karin-nee had thought I was being a little stupid, but I thought of it as a way to pass time. The bet was about who could spot the most yellow things before the war ended. When you spot something yellow, you have to shout “Bingo!” and point to it so the other person can’t steal your catch. So far, Kuchiki-san is winning because she had already found a bingo a few hours ago. I have yet to spot something yellow myself.

May 7, 1939

Kuchiki-san said I was being too formal by calling her by her last name, so she requested that I call her Rukia instead. Today is also the day that we had finally gotten off the train. To me, it felt like heaven because we no longer had to smell the toxic waste of everyone on the train. For others, though, they were trying to get back on the train. It saddened me that they would rather be on the train, but it’s not like I knew what they were thinking or why they were desperate to stay there.

July 23, 1939

I felt like my arms were about to fall off. Blisters covered my fingers and thin cuts littered my hands. Karin-nee and Rukia weren’t in any better condition. In fact, I think they suffered more because they are a bit clumsier than I am. 

Working at the textile mills in Kaibara was painful. Some of the women were losing fingers because they still don’t know what they were doing, and everybody working there was turning yellow from the working conditions of the factories. Lately, I’ve been giving first aid after working hours to those who need it. Unfortunately, I didn’t have all the tools I used to back in Karakura, but I was able to work with what I was given.

October 13, 1939

A lot of the girls had fallen sick this morning, and I was ordered to nurse them back to health. Even if it wasn’t an order, I would have done so anyway. Karin-nee was among those that had fallen sick, and I was worried about her. She wasn’t the only one coughing, but she was the only one turning a sickly green color that contrasted with everyone else’s yellow skin. I hope everything will be alright.

 

October 17, 1939

I spoke with the head of the mill today. The man was old and had a bulldog shaped face. He looked scary, and my blood ran cold when I first laid eyes on him. He’s quite demanding and doesn’t consider much when it comes to the girls working the factory. It took an hour of talking and convincing the man before he allowed me to pull Rukia from the workers to help out the sick. 

Rukia was relieved when I did, and now she’s a big help to me. Karin-nee is still sick, and I discovered why. Unfortunately, I found out that she has pneumonia. Her body is slowly starting to shut down and I’m trying everything I can to help her.

October 24, 1939

Karin-nee had died this morning. I felt like my whole world left with her and I hadn’t been able to work as well. With Rukia, I was able to stay on schedule, but I don’t feel like me. I put on a face, hoping everyone else will get better, but I don’t try to heal myself. I couldn’t even bury Karin-nee because they just threw her in a pile with the rest of the dead bodies. Why did Karin-nee have to leave me?

February 7, 1940

The winter had been harsh, but most of the snow had melted, washing away the blood that stained the grounds outside of the mill. I don’t allow myself to dwell on what happened to Karin-nee, because she wouldn’t have wanted that. 

Rukia is still on the winning side of our bet, but I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to pull through. Spring is coming and plenty of yellow things will be out there for everyone to see.

 

March 3, 1940

I had fallen ill and was supposed to be working with Rukia, but she told me she could handle it. The cries of the wounded girls rattles my bones and finally makes me realize just how much of a tyrant the owner of the mill is. A death means nothing to him, and he doesn’t allow emotions to get in the way. Hopefully, the death toll isn’t too high by the end of this.

September 1, 1942

Today marks the third year since the war started. It also marks the day I figured out I had tuberculosis. The signs weren’t that hard to find. I had begun coughing a lot, so much that my lungs and throat felt raw. When I finally started coughing up blood and began to feel weak all throughout my body, I knew I had tuberculosis. 

Rukia is doing everything she can to help me, but I keep on telling her that the other girls are more important. On the bright side, if I do die, I would be able to meet up with otou-san and Karin-nee. Maybe even Ichi-nii if he died on the battlefield.

December 24, 1944

I haven’t had any time to write because my limbs feel too weak some days, and I’m helping Rukia on others. Rukia worries about me a lot, but I wish she didn’t. My condition isn’t worsening much, but it isn’t getting any better either.

It’s Christmas Eve and this time of year always reminds me of my family. The times Karin-nee, Ichi-nii and I would play out in the bitter, cold, pure white snow would always fill my mind. Then, I remember sitting around the fire with my whole family, drinking cups of hot cocoa with melting marshmallows.  
I really miss the old days, but I can’t waste my time thinking about the past. I have to be able to conquer the present first.

P.S. Rukia and I cancelled our little bet because we really need to focus on survival at this point.

December 29, 1944

I hear that the war is coming to an end, but it isn’t good for us. All of us girls had begun a cold and harsh journey through the middle of winter. I tried my best to stay close to Rukia, and I relied on her to keep my body moving forward. I feel like I’m shutting down, and I don’t know where it is that we’re going. I hope that our destination isn’t too much farther.

January 14, 1945

I never thought I’d lose a toe before, but I did. Frostbite gripped at my feet and when I took off my shoes on our break, my pinky toe had fallen off. I of course screamed loudly at the sight, but it wasn’t like I didn’t expect it. Rukia thought I should keep it so we could sew it back together when we get the supplies, but I thought it was really creepy. So I didn’t.

February 19, 1945

We arrived at an abandoned factory on the outskirts of a town called ‘Soul Society.’ Out of the couple thousand people we had when the journey began, Rukia and I were only a couple of the 162 survivors. Bodies had been dropped and left on the trail here, and it made me sick to my stomach knowing that so many people died during that suicidal walk. We were all left here, so now we have to find a way to fend for ourselves.

 

March 17, 1945

I had been scavenging for food when I saw a jeep coming towards us. Well, Rukia pointed it out. Two people were in it and I noticed the American flag on the front. Relief flooded through me when I saw it, knowing that we were being saved from this place.

When the two people arrived, Rukia was the first to greet them, and then me soon after. It turned out to be a happy reunion because Ichi-nii was one of the rescuers and Rukia’s brother, Byakuya, was the other. Byakuya looked a lot like Rukia, for he had dark black hair that was shoulder blade length and ocean blue eyes, just like hers. They embraced in a big warm hug just like Ichi-nii and I had when we saw each other again.

When I told Ichi-nii what happened to Karin-nee, he was devastated. Gloom had appeared on his face and he clenched his fists at his sides. He was probably blaming himself for her death, even though it wasn’t his fault. He even did that when our mother died when I was five. She had protected him from getting killed by a murderer, and he blamed himself because he wasn’t able to to protect her. 

He soon put on a tough face and smiled down at me, telling Rukia and I to lead him and Byakuya to the rest of the survivors. We gathered all the rest of the girls and Ichi-nii lead us all to safety.

May 19, 1953

Wow, It’s been way too long since I’ve written in here; too many years for me to count. I ended up marrying Byakuya. He was about the same age as Ichi-nii, so it wasn’t like it was illegal or anything. Not to long ago, our beautiful daughter, Yuuri Kuchiki, was born into our family. Life is really peaceful now and I own the Karakura Clinic and run it with Byakuya. Ichi-nii and Rukia would come over sometimes to help, and the business is really successful.

My fight with tuberculosis was over now and I no longer suffered any symptoms of the sickness. I keep a picture of otou-san and Karin-nee that I found in the basement of our clinic on my dresser. Whenever I feel a little lonely, I’ll look at the pictures and push myself forward. That’s what they would want me to do, and they wouldn’t ever want me to give up.

I’m happy that I’m no longer a slave. I’m happy that I no longer have to hear all of the captured woman crying out as death neared and that I no longer have to help out in the textile mills. I’ve put the past behind me, and I now dream of my future.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this well over a year ago for an English assignment. I hope you all enjoyed!!!! ^^


End file.
